Question: Rewrite ${(5^{-7})(5^{-8})}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ (5^{-7})(5^{-8}) = 5^{-7-8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{-7})(5^{-8})} = 5^{-15}} $